batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TheScareCr0we/MORE ABOUT THE FANFILM
I've decided on the characters for my fanfilm thing. Here they are: Main Characters Bruce Wayne/Batman Origin: Seeing his parents gunned down by a mugger at age 8, Bruce Wayne developed a particularly strong obsession with lawbreaking and the nature of the criminal mind. Using his vast family fortune, Wayne traveled the world for many years, learning the martial arts and the disciplines of detective work, engineering and stage magic, training under the greatest masters of their fields. When he returned to his city of Gotham, he saw that crime had taken a further turn for the worse, with gangs and the criminally insane taking on bizarre personas and costumes while they ran rampant through the city. Realizing that he could become a sort of lighting rod for the most dangerous of these criminals, Wayne took on the mantle of Batman, a creature of the night that would prey on the fears of the weak minded and attract the aggression of the bolder. His plan worked, and over time his operation expanded to include his trustworthy butler, Alfred, and even more. Role: Fighter/Detective/Theatrics: Batman is a peerless hand-to-hand combatant (enhanced by steel gauntlets and taser knuckles) and a brilliant detective. His “wings” are actually a high tech fabric that becomes stiff in various shapes when a charge is sent through them, and goes limp like a cape when uncharged. This allows Batman to glide and take the literal silhouette of a massive bat when needed. It also provides limited resistance to firearms when stiff. The bat-symbol on his chest can light up and function as a spotlight to startle criminals, or it can be turned off, allowing him to disappear in the shadows. His eyes lenses allow both night and infra red vision. Batman’s ears function as a radio receiver, as well as a sound amplifier or dampener, the latter of which is necessary when he employs sonic weapons to frighting or disable criminals. Few things are more terrifying to denizens of the underworld than the inhuman screech of the Batman. Stephany Brown/Spoiler/Robin/Batgirl Origin: Stephanie Brown was only 16 when she discovered her grandfather, Ed Brown, was also known as Edward Nygma, the notorious Riddler, a criminal Batman had never managed to capture. Feeling obligated to thwart his criminal plans with her inside knowledge, Stephanie spent months training and following her grandfather’s escapades, studying his movements and patterns of riddles. To hide her identity to him, she took on the persona of The Spoiler, and vowed to spoil his plans whenever possible. Eventually Stephanie’s efforts paid off, and after anonymously delivering a message to Batman, helped him finally capture the Riddler. Batman, seeing that he had created an orphaned crimefighter, took in Stephanie as his ward to pay for her education. Role: Ranged Support. Batgirl is Batman’s largely unseen assistant, providing nonlethal cover fire (blanks, darts, gas, rubber bullets, etc.) and overal tactical support when they’re out fighting crime. Geared for nimble acrobatics and ranged combat, Batgirl is also a skilled hand-to-hand fighter, making use of an extendible staff, taser and Batarangs. Her “gun” is high modular, able to go from a short-ranged blaster to a proper sniping weapon. Batgirl’s greatest advantage is that most criminals don’t know she exists. Thommis "Tommy" Elliot/Hush Origins: Born a child of wealth and privilege, young Tommy Elliot became close friends with Bruce Wayne. Bruce's father, Thomas, was happy to see the children bond, and felt that Bruce had finally found a friend that he could relate to. Tommy and Bruce enjoyed playing games of strategy, with Tommy always seeming to outmaneuver his otherwise brilliant friend. However, while Bruce enjoyed his parents' company, Tommy hated his father, who was drunk and always abusive. His mother, who had originally come from a background of poverty, did next to nothing to help her son as she was willing to endure every abuse dealt to her and her son to keep her lavish lifestyle. Instead of defending Thomas, she forced him to memorize Aristotle as a way to deal in a subtle, passive way with his father -- something he never forgave her for. One day, Thomas Wayne took Bruce and Tommy with him on a business trip to Metropolis. They were instructed to stay in their hotel room, but they snuck out to see the big city whereupon they witnessed a battle between the formerly retired super-hero Green Lantern and his old nemesis the Icicle. Tommy crafted a scheme to earn his own fortune. He severed the brake lines to his parents' car, sending the vehicle caroming off the side of the road. Tommy’s father was instantly killed, but his mother managed to survive, thanks to emergency surgery by Bruce's father. Role: Main Villain/dark Reflection of Batman. Hush is the dark reflection of batman. While batman lost his parents, Hush tryed to eliminate his they are almost equals with hush being slightly better, makeing him batmans most dangerous foe. Minor characters Jonathan Crane/The Scarecrow Origin: Jonathan Crane is a highschool student who is constantly bullied for his bookish nature and scrawny stature. he lives in a constant state of fear. Stephany is his only firend, but he doesn't trust her either. One night he stumbles upon a formula for a toxin that can make the inhaler see their worst fear. He creates a small dose and uses it on one of the bullies at school. It is successfull and crane becomes obsessed with revenge and causeing widespred fear. He dons a burlap scak and becomes the Scarecrow. Role: Assistent Villain. Jonathan crane is talked into helping hush kill the batman. His job is to distract batman and cause him to inhale enough fear toxin to make him let his guard down. Ed Brown/Edward (E.) Nygma/ The Riddler Origin: Gifted with an incredible genious Mind, he was very good in school. His father was jealous and beat him. He grew up with an inferiority complex and the need to out wit others. He started with a trick carnival stand untill the police shut him down. He decided that he could use his intelligence to baffle the upholders of the law and became the riddler. Role: Minor villain to start the movie. He is the only villain btaman hasn't caught. He has manadged to elude batman with his high inteklligence and riddles. He is defeated when his granddaughter decides to help batman. Tim Drake/Red Robbin Origin: Born into an upper -middle-class Gotham family, Tim Drake had always been fascinated with detectives and forensics, though a career in law enforcement was heavily discouraged by his parents. This did not deter Tim’s self-education, however, and when he was barely 19 he deduced the Batman’s identity as Bruce Wayne. Knowing Wayne’s troubled past, he understood Batman’s motivations, and offered to join in the vigilante’s crusade. Not wanting to dress in a ridiculous costume, Drake put on a mask and a simple red-breasted coat. Annoyed that this “boy wonder” would look down on his methods, Batman gave him the codename “Robin.” Robbin eventually left batman and became his own vigilantee named "Red Robin". Role: Forensics/”Good Cop.” Drake serves as Batman’s forensics specialist and chemist. He is also Batman’s right-hand man when it comes to crime scene investigation. While no slouch in a fight, Drake prefers to stay out of brawls and leaves the violence to Batgirl and Batman. Harvey Dent Origin: Harvey Dent is the district atourny who is running for mayor. Whil not appearing until the very end of the movie, campaign posters are seen all arround gotham. 'Role: 'Setting up a plot for a possible sequel. His only appearance in the movie is at the end in which he finnishes questioning mobster Sal "The Boss" Maroni, who is found guilty and sent to jail. Character Dissigns Batman DresdenCodak.jpg|Batmans Disign RedRobin.jpg|Red Robbin Robin/Spioler.jpg|Stephany Brown as Robin and Spoiler 201px-HeartGold SoulSilver Blaine.png|Riddler EPSON002.JPG|Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow Hush1.jpg|Hush hush2.png|another hush hush3.png|and another Hush4.jpg|one last hush Batman For batman i combined dresden codak's disigne along with the terry miggins batman. I like the spooky kind of look for batman, and i think dresden codaks works perfictly. Spoiler/Robin/and eventually Batgirl Also Dresden codeks disign. I like his ideas for the batman heroes. Red Robin See previous two The Riddler For the riddler, i went with an ageing villain. he has been eludeing batman for years and is now very old. He was gothams first supervillain so he's ben arround longer than batman. As for his costume, its the gym leader blaine ans he appears in HG/SS recoulered. He is known as the "Hot Headded Riddle Master" and carrys a cane in the shape of a question mark. I thought hed make a good riddler. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow He is the only one i drew by hand. I didn't like any of the ones i found online and decided to make my own. He is a nerdy highschool student. I made him a ginger so people would have more reasons to bully him. As scarecrow, i made it look as if he used items he has arround the house. He wears a burlap sack with eye holes, a wizzard hat that could have been from a halloween costume, and a blanket shawl held on by a pin. I basd his disign off of his origional comic disign, his Batman Begins Disign, and the Gotham Knight cartoon disign. Hush Hush is made to look like a civilized mummy. He wears a black leather coat, and jeans along with the occatonal fedora. he is also compleatly wrapped in bandeges from the head to his shouldes. Plot (synopsis like plot) The movie begins with batman reciveing an anonimose tip to where the riddler will strike next. batman arrives on time and begins to attempt to stop the riddler. he is almost defeated until a young girl in a purple cloak come and helps. After the riddler is caught, she reveals herself to batman as stephany brown and tell him about her grandfather being the riddler. Batman, feeling guilty for orphaning her, decides to adopt her to pay for her education. He also begins to train her to be a better vigilantee. She takes up the abandoned title of robin and becomes batmans sidekick. Recently there have been a string of murdurs in gotham, with all of the victims faces missing. Batman calls in Tim Drake, the former robbin and forensics expert, to help him. Tim Drake takes on the name of Red Robin and helps them investigate. Meanwhile, Jonathan Crane is testing his fear toxins on one of the bullies at school. The bully goes into a pannic attack and jonathan walks away laughing maniacly. Tim discovers fingerprints on one of the corpses and brings a sample to bruce wayne. Bruce scans it on the batcomputer and discovers it belongs to his childhood friend Tommy Elliot whom he belived had been dead. Lately theres been a new crimminal attacking gotham calling himself the scarecrow. Batman and Stephany go to investigate. They catch scarecrow as he attacks a highschool football game and sprays his fear gas into gothams hometeam. He then begins to spray his fear toxins into the audiance. Batman goes to confront him but is sprayed and then stabbed. Scarecrow escapes while stephany helps batman. Meanwhile, Tim is attempting to catch tommy in the act of murdur. He arrives in time and alerts the potential victem. At that moment Hush arrives wearing a mask that resembles bruce wayne. Tim, thinking it really is bruce wane, spills batmans true identity to hush who in turn reveals that he is tommy elliot before stabbing Tim with a scapple in the shoulder and escapes. Hush begins formulateing a plan to git rid of batman once and for all. He hears of Scarecrows attack on the football game and decides to recruit him. He has scarecrow set up a distraction to catch batman. Scarecrow attacks a warehouse where one of the bullies has a part time job at. Just as hush expected, batman showes up and attepts to stop scarecrow. Scarecrow sprays batman with enough fear toxins to affect an elephant. Batmans resolve is weakend when he hallucinates and sees barbra gordon in a wheel chair. he starts saying that he diddnt mean to have her injured and scarecrow begins mocking batman. Hush arrives and tells scarecrow to leave. Hush then proceds to kick batman in the stomach and drive a scaple into each of his shoulders. Batman does nothing beliveing that Hush is another hallutionation. Meanwhile, scarecrow is terrorizeing the bullie, who wasn't able to get out in time. Scarecrow is tourmenting the guy, who tries to deffend himself from the hallutionation but ends up setting fire to the wearhouse. Scarecrow attempts to force the bullie into the fire when stephany arrives and stops him. The bullie runs away and reveals that scarecrow is jonathan crane. Upon hearing this, stephany removes her hood hand attempts to reason with crane. He seems to have forgoten who she is, and sprays her with his fear gas. She begins to pannic but then strengthens her esolve to help crane. He thinks that she didnt get enough fear gas and sprays more. She continues to try to get him to remember her and stop while he still has the chance. Scarecrow doesn't understand why the fear toxins arn't affecing her and questions it. She says that it's because she knows that fear is false and that the only thing to fear is fear its self. She then goes on to say that she still belives that the real crane is in there somewhere and reaches out to touch his hand. he slaps her hand away and freaks out running and saying that no one can be immune to fear and that he must have inhaled his own toxins. Meanwhile hush is attacking batman. He throws him ageinst a wall. and then throws him on the floor. He is about to shoot batman when both of his guns are shot out of his hand. Stephany jumps down and kicks hush in the face. She helps batman up and begins to help him out of the burning building. We then see hush remove his bandages revealing his real face before the building collapses arround him as the cops arrive. It then jumps to a scene where batman give stephany the batgirl outfit, telling her that she deserves it. Then another scene where harvey dent finnishes quentioning Sal Maroni who is found guilty and sent to jail. END OF MOVIE. So What Do You All Think? Category:Blog posts